


Peeping Daryl

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Masturbating, Peeping, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n has to change because Judith threw up on her. But little does she know she's being watched...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Daryl

Today was a long Day I was beyond tired. I had to go on a run for things we needed. Especially baby formula for Judith. I Had to fight my way pass a few walker's and barely escaped with my life. After taking a cold shower since there's no such thing as hot water anymore. I sat with the group. We were giggling to the story Glenn was telling us. About how he was a geek and couldn't get a girl to give him the time of day. But now it's cute to see him with Maggie. They're so cute together. And I'm just happy to know that even with all the hell out there they can still find love. You can't find that anymore. Judith's cry rang through out cell block. Beth was napping since she had been up all night trying to get Judith to calm down. " I got her. Carol make a bottle for me?" I said standing and walking over to her little crib. I picked up Judith and cradled her in my arms. She whimpered a little. "It's okay, Judith." I soothed rubbing her back a little. Walking back I caught Daryl's eye.

I froze staring at him. Ever since I joined this group I've been sexually attracted to him. My legs quivers just by the intensity of his gaze on mine. My inners began to moisten. Shaking my head I turned my attention back to Judith. Carol gave me Judith's warm bottle. "There." I said as Judith finished her bottle. Maggie took the bottle and I flipped Judith to burp her. "You done?" I asked Judith pulling her a few feet away from me. She hiccupped and a little vomit got on my shirt. "Ugh, Judith." Everyone started laughing. Giggling I handed her to Carl who took her. "I'm gonna go change." I said walking away to my cell. Removing my shirt I let the warm breeze caress my skin. My nipples immediately harden. I noticed some of Judith's vomit got on my shorts. Sighing I removed my shorts and tossed them to the side. I would clean them later. "To think before this apocalypse thing, I would always complain about not having enough clothes. I'm lucky to have more than three pair of pants..." I turned around to get some clothes but saw Daryl standing there cock in hand. "Dar-" He slammed his hand on my mouth keeping me from talking. "Sh. someone will hear." He whispered in my ear. Hand still covering my mouth her moved his free hand to my tits. squeezing them. He muffled my moan.

"I knew you never wore a bra. I could see your nipples when you walked around in a tank top." He spoke lust filling his tone. "You did it to tease me huh?" He asked leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. It was trued I did. I wanted him so bad I didn't care if I had to walk around with a tank top showing my tits to everyone. "Now you have my full attention. Daryl leaned over my tits and licked one nipple. He took the nipple in his mouth sucking it and flicking his tongue over it, teasing me. My moans where being drowned out by his hand. "You like that?" He asked meeting my eyes momentarily. I nodded. Smirking he pulled my panties down with his free hand. He rubbed my pussy collecting my juices. "Did I make you this wet?" 'No it was the twinckle fairy!' I wanted to scream. He rubbed my clit teasingly. His finger slipped into my pussy. "So wet and hot." He moaned into my tits. He sucked my nipple and added another finger then added a third. He was driving me crazy. I rocked my hips against his fingers bringing me closer to m high. He bite my nipple and rubbed my clit.

My stomach tighten and I was sent over the edge. "That's it, cum harder. Tighten those walls around my fingers." He encouraged. Daryl pulled out and removed his hand from my mouth. My breathing was heavy I fell to the floor my legs giving out. That was intense. And I still wanted more. I wanted him inside me. Looking up I was directly a lined with his hard dick. I sucked the head of his cock into my mouth catching him off guard. "Fuck." He pulled me up slamming me into the wall. He stroked his cock and rubbed it against my pussy letting it collect my juices. He pushed himself deep into me making me gasped. He covered my mouth again. "Don't want to get caught do you?" I shook my head although it might had been of all the pleasure that was going through my body. Daryl took me by the waist and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

He was even deeper inside me if that was even possible. He pressed me harder against the wall slamming his dick inside me. It was beginning to get hard for me to control my moaning, as I came closer to cumming again. "Daryl..." I moaned biting into his neck. That was going to turn into a bruise later, no doubt about it. "Me too, babe." Daryl moved us to the floor. Leaving me on top of him. Angling myself as best as I could I rode his dick. I gripped on to his legs keeping myself elevated so I could slam into him harder and deeper. "I'm cumming." He said breathlessly. I screamed as I orgasm. Daryl covered my mouth again as he came inside me. His warm cum filled me completely, I shivered at the feeling. After a few moments he let me go and we both fell to the floor. "I waited forever for this to happen." I whispered. "And it's not the last. "


End file.
